


Day 20 – Tread

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur makes a move.





	Day 20 – Tread

After brunch, they walk to the park. Five-mojitos-in-Arthur thinks, _“Fuck it.”_ He grabs Eames by his head and kisses him. Wet, deep, lots of tongue. Eames pulls back. A smile spreads on his face and he dives back in. A hand tugs at his zip and his dick lengthens. Finally!


End file.
